1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical element integrated optical waveguide and production of the same. More particularly, it relates to an optical waveguide with which a light emitting or receiving element is integrated and a method for producing said optical waveguide.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Sometimes, light is transmitted through an optical waveguide by means of an optical element such as a light emitting element and a light receiving element. In such case, a connection should be made between the optical waveguide and the optical element.
FIG. 1 schematically shows a conventional optical waveguide comprising a polymeric tube 1 and an optical waveguide part 2 to which an optical element 3 is connected through a lens system 4. This type of connection requires the lens system and a connector (not shown) between the optical waveguide and the optical element and troublesome termination of the optical waveguide. Further, since there is an air gap between the optical waveguide and the optical element so that light is reflected at each interface, light transmission loss is increased. Such connection tends to be easily broken.
Since the conventional optical waveguide is generally made of a rigid material, its aperture cannot be made large to maintain flexibility of the optical waveguide. Therefore, an amount of light to be transmitted through one optical waveguide is small and connection loss of light transmission is increased.
Since the conventional optical waveguide is less flexible, its assembly with various equipments with which the optical element is combined is limited.